


Duty

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Engagement, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Royalty AU, True Love, alternative universe, prince!trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Royal!AUPrompt: Bangan Engagement





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



When news of the engagement broke Rafael was sipping coffee in his rooms, maintaining his usual routine of scanning the headlines of various newspapers before he attended the mornings meetings.

After scanning that first headline and seeing Trevor's smiling face he had felt too nauseated to continue. He had turned the newspaper upside down upon all of the other's, blocking out the images of the happy couple that seemed to taunt him.

Anguish washed over him, that agony stabbing him in the heart.

What had he expected? He had told Trevor to do his duty, do what was best for the country. He just hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt, how truly devastating it would be.

Already Rafael knew he couldn't stand to stay here. In the next few days he would receive an invitation to the wedding and he would be obligated to attend. That would be his duty.

However, he couldn’t watch Trevor marry another man. He simply couldn't stand the thought, not when he knew it should be him standing up there, him putting the ring on the Crown Prince's finger, his lips that Trevor kissed.

His hands were trembling when he picked up his cell phone, he cleared his throat as he dialled the number struggling to maintain some air of professionalism.

“Put me through to the embassy.”


End file.
